iSilent
by duelist-17
Summary: Dear God...just WHO are we dealing with!
1. And the Truth Will Hurt You

_iSilent_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, nor will I EVER own _iCarly_ or the wonderfulness that is the insane world of _Silent Hill_. I do however, own my characters.

WARNING: Some of my characters are based on events and people from _Hellsing_, so DO NOT send me comments/flames saying I ripped off Kouta Hirano! They are still original characters even if similarities exist!

_"Good memories and nightmares."--_Mihael Keehl (Mello from _Death Note)_

**PAGE ONE: **_ And the Truth Will Hurt You..._

"How much longer do we have, kiddo?" said a man to himself as he looked at a picture of him and the young woman he raised. For nearly two hours that night, he had been standing on the rooftop looking over the Seattle cityscape.

"Are you okay?" asked a woman who walked up to the man.

"Not really, when they all turn seventeen tomorrow our past will come back to haunt us. I'm sacred." said the man as the woman stood next to him.

"Have the preparations been made on your end? The video diary and such?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, it was the hardest thing to record. I even cried at the end." admitted the man.

"I've made mine too, at least they'll have a CHANCE to fight back." said the woman.

"Did we do the right thing? Running away from The Order and hiding the truth?" asked the man.

"To give them a normal life, yes we did. We made that decision knowing what would come tomorrow, but I don't regret it." said the woman as another woman approached.

"I have no regrets. I didn't leave anything behind like a diary or nothing, but all of my money I'm leaving them in their birthday cards." said the other woman as she approached.

"Ms. Puckett, you didn't have to--" started the woman.

"Yes, I did." butted in Ms. Puckett.

"She turns seventeen tomorrow, and then The Order will come hunting..." said the man sadly.

"Sam is the last one to turn seventeen, Spencer, we've done all we can to protect them from that load of bull they call a 'prophecy.'" said Ms. Puckett.

"But we were part of that once, I feel really guilty about everything..." said Spencer.

"We got out, Spencer, and we managed to give the kids the best seventeen years ever. You should let it go." said the woman.

"Okay, Mrs. Benson..." sighed Spencer as he let the picture of him and Carly drop to the sidewalk. Just as it hit the ground, they were entering the doorway to go back downstairs. When they opened the door, there was a man in a cloak standing there.

"I'm bringing ya a warning..." said the man in a Scottish accent. (A/N: NEVER typed an accent before, bear with me!)

"Are you here for them?" growled Spencer.

"Aye, lad. I've come to bring them to their true home." said the man.

"You can't have them! I won't let you take our children away!" yelled Mrs. Benson.

"Easy now, lassie, I'm only here on official business. My warning is that once dawn comes, ya better have said goodbye." said the man.

"We will as soon as the celebrations are over! They deserved and still deserve to be happy!" said Ms. Puckett.

"Their job was to bring in paradise, Babylon, I don't want to hear what YOU think they deserve!" yelled the man.

"The deal was midnight tomorrow night!" said Spencer.

"And teh Chief don' want that deal no more, they're comin' with me at dawn today!" yelled the man.

"And how are you going to stop us?" growled Mrs. Benson as she pulled out a gun.

"Ye're stoopin' to firearms, lassie? Well now, this has gotten interestin'!" said the man as he pulled blades from his sleeves.

"...Y-You can't be..." whispered Ms. Puckett as she fell to the ground on her knees.

"That's right. The hit man for the only official Order branch left...Bayonet!" said Mrs. Benson.

"Meh reputation preceeds meh, lassie, good ta know!" yelled Bayonet as he ran toward Mrs. Benson, who fired a shot directly into his skull between his eyes.

"Throw the gun and your gloves away, Mrs. Benson. Ms. Puckett, please help me dispose of him and our gloves." said Spencer as him and Ms. Puckett hurled Bayonet over the edge of the rooftop before throwing their gloves after him.

"Tomorrow morning we explain everything." said Mrs. Benson.

"Agreed." said Spencer as they walked inside the building.

Unknown to them, a strange glow came from below the building. As the light died down, Bayonet appeared more and more clearly, standing in the dim light before it finally died out.

"Aye, they're gonna be a spot o' trouble. I better wait until they get rested and lay their guard down. Celebrations are in order, all right, for the rebirth of paradise!" yelled Bayonet as he exited the alley and began walking. "**Grace be with you all, Amen...**" whispered Bayonet in Scottish as he walked into the morning mist.

___________________________________________________________________________

The sunlight poured into Carly's room that morning with an overwhelming brilliance. Quietly stirring under her covers, Carly woke up to the sun shining directly into her eyes when she turned over. Sighing loudly, she went to go close the curtains for a few minutes more of sleep when she noticed a note stuck to the curtains.

_Please come downstairs as soon as you wake up, Carly. This can't wait._

_Spencer_

"What in the world...?" muttered Carly to herself as she went downstairs to find Sam, Freddie, their moms, and Spencer sitting in the living room.

"You're finally awake." said Spencer as Carly shivered.

"Spencer, what's going on? What's with the note and why is everyone here this early? Did someone die?" asked Carly as she sat uneasily next to Sam.

"The video will explain this easier than I could right now." said Spencer as he turned on the DVD player. When he turned it on, Spencer appeared on the screen.

"Carly, Sam, Freddie, it goes without saying what today is. Today Sam turns seventeen...and this is the last day we will be able to protect you." said Spencer as Sam gasped.

"'Protect?!' 'PROTECT?!' What in the hell is going on?!!!" exclaimed Sam as Carly pulled her closer.

"Just watch, Sam..." said an uneasy Freddie as Spencer continued.

"This video was made to explain a few things. It was made to make sure you guys would know the truth about your existence and the truth about our pasts. What you guys never knew is that we were once part of a cult in the town of Silent Hill, known only as The Order. For years we believed that their Scriptures were true, and we violently defended them against those in that town who didn't listen to us--"

"Spencer...just what...in the HELL...IS GOING ON?!!" yelled Carly as she paused the video and grabbed Spencer by the neck.

"I think we ALL need an answer to that one MOM..." growled Freddie as Sam started to clench her fists so hard that they bled.

"Just keep watching, this doesn't get any easier..." said Ms. Puckett sadly as she pressed play on the remote.

"Please, just watch..." said Spencer in a shallow breath as Carly let him go and sat back down.

"But the hardest day came when Ms. Puckett and one of the priests in our section had a fling. Sam was born out of wedlock, and that caused a huge crisis in our section. Soon after, news reached Mrs. Benson that she would be giving birth to a son and I received news that you would be born, Carly. The crisis increased when Father Vincent told us of a so-called prophecy that told of the two who are to bring Eden back to the world. The entire prophecy stated that two children born of purity would bring paradise to the world and allow "God" to be brought to Earth. But a child born out of wedlock would be the "Bringer of Ruin" and stop paradise from returning. Vincent took this literally and ordered that Sam be put to death...we didn't listen. That was the moment we took life into our own hands and out of The Order's. We ran away that night after killing Vincent when he tried to smother Sam and kidnap you and Freddie." said Spencer as the video was paused by Sam.

"So let me get this straight...for seventeen years we've all lived a LIE?! We've done _iCarly_, we've gone to school, we've fought through troubles like love, stress, and bullies just to find out we're the children of a CULT?!!!! My whole life is thanks to a warped cult who wants to kill me just because I was born?!" yelled Sam as she flipped the coffee table and punched Spencer.

"Sam, calm down!" screamed Carly as she tried to restrain Sam, who promptly flipped Carly to the floor.

"You just expected us to sit here and take this?! You honestly thought by coming clean NOW we would understand?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!! I thought I knew what I wanted, to grow up and see what the world had to offer me, to grow up and grow old with my two best friends...AND THEN YOU PULL THIS?!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sam as she fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Mom, WHY did you all join the cult in the first place?!" asked a very uneasy Freddie.

"We didn't join willingly...we were kidnapped as children. We were forced to a place called Wish House, where we learned all that we know about their 'God.' The day they tried to kill Sam, we renounced our faith and finally saw the truth--The Order wants nothing more than to bring Hell to the world, and they don't care who they stomp on. The records and diary we saw proved it." said Mrs. Benson as she stared at the floor.

"What diary?" asked Freddie.

"Vincent's diary, we still have it. But I need you three to continue watching the video diary I made, if you still will." said Spencer as Sam rose to her feet.

"Forget it. My whole life is a fucking joke and I'm not going to listen to any more of this. I don't care if you were kidnapped and I don't care or want to know whatever the hell you guys did as part of that cult. I'm leaving you guys behind because I need time to think this all through. And Mom...thanks for showing me where I got my lying habits from. Rot in Hell for all I care!" yelled Sam as she stormed out the door and slammed it.

"...Just play the rest of the video, Spencer." said Carly as Mrs. Benson pushed play.

"All we wanted was a safe place to escape from Wish House, the orphanage where we grew up and worked. As members of the Disciplinary Force, we did a lot of things we're not proud of and we highly regret. We forced The Order's way of thinking onto innocent kids who had not learned the concept of good and evil yet, up to and including torture. If you're wondering why I'm telling you this, it's because of a deal we made to escape. On the day all three of you would be seventeen, they were going to come for you so that they could perform their demonic rituals in service to their 'God.'" said Spencer as he began to cry before continuing, "Mrs. Benson, Ms. Puckett, and myself are not going to let them take you. We left all of our money that we had put back for this day, a brand new car...and handguns for each of you. As of today, you three are to leave and never come back. We will hold off The Order as long as we can but you must escape. Everything you need, including a change of clothes, is in a locked room in Mrs. Benson's apartment. The key to that room is taped to the bottom of their fridge. Please be safe, Carly, I love you despite the fact I'm a horrible brother." said Spencer as the video ended.

"We're going to find Sam. Thanks for telling us the truth, even it does mean everything is a lie." said Freddie as he stormed out.

"Carly..." said Spencer as Carly paused at the door.

"I...I...I--WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!! YOU SCUM-SUCKING LOW-LIVES WHO AREN'T EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO LICK UP DOG SHIT ON THE SIDEWALK!!!!" yelled Carly as she stormed out.

"...We deserved that." said Mrs. Benson as she started to cry.

"All of it, even my daughter storming out on me." said Ms. Puckett.

"When will Bayonet be back?" asked Spencer aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm armed." said Ms. Puckett.

"You're the only one." said Mrs. Benson.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Damn it all, I was supposed to ENJOY today!" yelled Sam as she continued packing her bags, "Going from a happy life to finding out it all amounted to shit...story of Sam Puckett! Come see the girl who found out her mom is a lying scumbag! Come see the tough tomboy cry her eyes out over the one person who raised her and who had friends who wanted to kill her when she was just a baby! COME SEE THE TORMENTED WOMAN WHO WILL DIE NEVER KNOWING WHY THE HELL HER OWN MOTHER WAS IN A CULT---A CULT FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!" Just as she finished yelling, a knock came at the door. "WHO THE HELL IS IT?!!!!!"

"Easy, lass! I'm just the local church messenger, I wanted to know if anyone was here that could give directions!" said the man at the door.

"GO AWAY, I'M NOT FEELING WELL!!!" replied Sam.

"Aye, I'll be on meh way then! Sorreh to bother ya!" said the man as he walked away.

"Fucking people and their fucking problems..." said Sam as a cloaked Bayonet appeared behind her.

"Fuckin' lasses who don' know the meaning of bein' quiet." said Bayonet as Sam turned around.

"How did you get in here?" asked a frightened Sam.

"Aye lass, there's nary I lock I can' pick! I yelled to find out where ya'd be in this house, I'm not all-knowin' after all." said Bayonet.

"...What do you want with me?" asked Sam.

"I assume yeh know teh truth then. Yeh have no choice but to come with me." said Bayonet.

"Like hell I will!" said an angry Sam.

"Ya daughter of Babylon, yeh'll come with me whether ya like it or not!" yelled Bayonet as he pulled a blade from his sleeve.

"Christ..." whispered Sam as Bayonet appeared behind her and put his hand over her mouth.

"In teh name o' God, harlots and whores of Babylon shall enter into damnation! AMEN!!!!" said Bayonet as he disappeared with Sam, leaving behind a note at the spot where they disappeared.

Author's Note: ...Yeah, I've decided to follow the recent trend of _Silent Hill: Homecoming_ and make The Order an organization seeking revenge. While I haven't rented the game and tried it for myself, I have researched the storyline and thought that the revenge motive would fit nicely here.

And YES, Bayonet is based on Alexander Anderson from _Hellsing_! I don't want to hear any comments about how I ripped off of him...

Finally, they may have seemed a little too trigger happy to freak out like they did at Spencer's DVD...

...But if your world came crashing down, what would YOU do?


	2. Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair

_iSilent_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, nor will I EVER own _iCarly_ or the wonderfulness that is the insane world of _Silent Hill_. I do however, own my characters.

WARNING: Some of my characters are based on events and people from _Hellsing_, so DO NOT send me comments/flames saying I ripped off Kouta Hirano! They are still original characters even if similarities exist!

_When a man lies _

_He murders some part of the world_

Metallica, _To Live is to Die_

**PAGE TWO: **_Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair..._

(A/N: **Bold** = Scottish)

"I'm sick of waiting." said Spencer as he loaded his revolver.

"Do you think they'll survive?" asked Mrs. Benson as she loaded her Beretta.

"Teh daughter o' Babylon won'!" said Bayonet as he appeared.

"...But I shot you...Right between the eyes, you bled and everything...You shouldn't be alive!" said Mrs. Benson as her and Spencer aimed.

"If he didn't die then--HE WILL NOW!!!!" yelled Ms. Puckett as she sliced Bayonet in half with a katana.

"**Our Father Who is in Heaven, bless me with the strength to beat these heathens...**AMEN!!!!" yelled Bayonet as he glowed and regenerated.

"...A regenerator! So The Order DID succeed with Project Eden!" said a frightened Spencer.

"Aye lad, Teh Order blessed meh to regenerate! It was done so that we could make sure teh prophecy took place! Dahlia may have failed, Claudia may have screwed us over, and God only knows what teh hell Judge Holloway did with that Alex fella, but no mortal weapon can defeat me!" said Bayonet as he pulled blades from his sleeves.

"Goodbye, Carly..." whispered Spencer.

"Be careful, Freddie..." whispered Mrs. Benson.

"...Please, God, forgive me for what I've done to Sam..." whispered Ms. Puckett.

"**Grace be with you all...AMEN!!!!"** yelled Bayonet as he sliced open all three of their necks.

___________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe this is happening..." whispered Carly to herself as she finished loading the Colt forty-five that was left for her.

"Guess now we know why they always took us shooting every year with these..." said Freddie as he finished loading his fifty-calibur Desert Eagle and placing it into his hip holster.

"Did you get everything?" asked Carly as she strapped on her holster and placed her Colt in it.

"Yeah, I have the extra ammo and Sam's stuff in this big bag. We have everything, even the $20,000 they left us." said Freddie as he hoisted the bag over his shoulder. As they walked towards the door, Carly hesitated before touching the doorknob and asking, "You think we should go say a proper goodbye?"

"Yeah, we'll say goodbye and then go pick up Sam." said Freddie as they left Mrs. Benson's apartment for the last time and headed towards Carly's former home. As soon as they opened the door, they were greeted by the stench of blood.

"...WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" screamed Carly as she fell to her knees. Spencer, Mrs. Benson, and Ms. Puckett were laying in the center of the room in the middle of a pentacle. The pentacle was painted in their own blood, and had the following words surrounding it:

_HELLS GATE HAS BEEN ARRESTED_

_EDEN WILL RETURN TO THIS WORLD_

"They weren't kidding...The Order, THEY did this..." whispered Freddie as he clenched his fist.

"Come on, we need to go get Sam before this happens to her, too!" said Carly as her and Freddie ran out of the apartment, leaving the door open and leaving their memories behind.

___________________________________________________________________________

"So, did you have any trouble?" asked a cloaked man.

"Aye, Benson gave meh a wee bit o' trouble, but nothin' I couldn' handle." said Bayonet.

"And the girl?" asked the man.

"No trouble at all. I haven' secured Adam an' Eve though, on meh way to do that now." said Bayonet.

"Very good then, I trust you to finish this." said the man.

"And what about teh daughter o' Babylon?" asked Bayonet.

"She is secured at our hideout." said the man.

"Aye, I be on meh way, Father Flamel." said Bayonet as he disappeared.

"...And grace be with you all. Amen." whispered Flamel.

___________________________________________________________________________

"She's not here." said Freddie.

"The last place left is her room, we have to at least check there." said Carly as she started up the stairs.

"Agreed." said Freddie as they walked up to Sam's room.

"Sam! Are you in...here..." whispered Carly as she noticed red writing upon the wall.

"...Oh no.." whispered Freddie as he examined the writing on the wall.

_WHEN SHALL WE THREE MEET AGAIN_

_IN THUNDER, LIGHTNING, OR IN RAIN?_

_WHEN THE HURLYBURLY'S DONE,_

_WHEN THE BATTLE'S LOST AND WON._

_THAT WILL BE ERE THE SET OF SUN._

_WHERE THE PLACE?_

"I found this, too." said Carly as she handed Freddie the note.

"Looks like The Order got to Sam before we could." sighed Freddie as he opened the note.

"More riddles?" asked Carly.

"Nope, just your basic ransom note." said Freddie as he handed Carly the note.

_Teh daughter o' Babylon is mine_

_Kept where teh light cannot shine_

_Where many souls openly tread_

_Where heathens are kept well-read_

_Come an' find meh if ya dare_

_In teh halls of a lass' nightmare_

"Freddie, I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but read the writing and then read this." said Carly as she took another look around Sam's room.

"It's the same rhyme scheme. Different words but the same scheme..." said Freddie as Carly kept looking around.

"Come here and look at this." said a panicked Carly as Freddie came rushing over.

"Sam's library card. Wonder what..." said Freddie as he gasped.

"What?" asked Carly.

"It's part of the riddle!" said Freddie as he continued, "I should have caught it! The writing on the wall, it's the first scene of _Macbeth_, with the three witches. Whoever left this note followed the same scheme in an attempt to hide the location of where he or she has taken Sam!"

"But why _Macbeth_?" asked Carly.

"It's a symbol of the prophecy Spencer mentioned." said Freddie.

"How?" asked Carly.

"Think about it, the prophecy spoke of two who would bring paradise to the world, whom Lady Macbeth and Macbeth represent. The Bringer of Ruin is represented in _Macbeth_ by the three witches. See where I'm going with this?" asked Freddie.

"Now I do." said a frustrated Carly.

"The card you found also tells us this--Sam's being held at the library." said Freddie.

"I got that much, but what could 'In teh halls of a lass' nightmare' mean?" asked Carly.

"The scene where Lady Macbeth sleepwalks. She's in an antechamber, an entryway into a larger one. Definitely the large library where we had that English assignment." said Freddie.

"The Parker-Nichols Library?" asked Carly.

"That's the one, now let's go get Sam." said Freddie as him and Carly went to the car and started the drive to the library.

Author's Note: Following _Silent Hill 3_, I added a Shakespeare riddle. Though I cannot remember if _Macbeth_ was part of the riddle from 3...

This will earn me negative points, but the pentacle is based on the ones Alucard wears on his gloves in _Hellsing_.

Parker-Nichols also refers to the hotel mentioned in an _iCarly_ episode.


	3. It's the Work of the Devil

_iSilent_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, nor will I EVER own _iCarly_ or the wonderfulness that is the insane world of _Silent Hill_. I do however, own my characters.

WARNING: Some of my characters are based on events and people from _Hellsing_, so DO NOT send me comments/flames saying I ripped off Kohta Hirano! They are still original characters even if similarities exist!

_I find demons were my friends_

_Getting me in the end _

_They're out to get me_

Korn, _Coming Undone_

**PAGE THREE: **_It's the Work of the Devil..._

"...An' may yeh find everlasting damnation. AMEN!!!!" finished Bayonet as he finished "praying" for the people he had just killed. Earlier, he arrived at the library and killed everyone on site to set the stage for the arrival of Adam and Eve. Though Sam wasn't at the library, he would at least be there to greet them.

"Damn, Bayonet, do you ever rest?!" said a cloaked man as he appeared behind Bayonet.

"...Mikhail. What in teh name o' Hell are YEH doing here?!" said an angry Bayonet.

"Here to stop you! You're done killing innocent people." said Mikhail.

"Yeh should know why I chose to do this, Mikhail." said Bayonet.

"I wish I didn't! Do you have any idea how cowardly this is?!" asked an angry Mikhail.

"I told yeh heathen that I had meh reasons!" yelled Bayonet.

"...It's not too late, you can come out of hiding. HELP someone for a change!" said Mikhail.

"I've had just about enough o' yeh!" said Bayonet as he pulled a blade from his sleeve.

"Bayonet, please! You know very well that your--" started Mikhail.

"SHUT TEH HELL UP, YEH HEATHEN!!!!!!!!!" yelled an infuriated Bayonet as he swung his blade at Mikhail and slashed his neck. Unfortunately, his blade passed THROUGH Mikhail.

"...Fine Bayonet, but I won't stop reaching out to you." said Mikhail as he disappeared.

"...Lord in Heaven above, how long will I have to deal with HIM?!" whispered Bayonet harshly as he looked down at his freshly killed victims.

___________________________________________________________________________

"I don't have a good feeling about this..." commented Carly as her and Freddie pulled up and parked at the library.

"Since when have we had ANY good feelings today?!" said an angry Freddie as he opened the trunk.

"Very true, today has been hell to say the least..." said Carly.

"...Do you think Sam's really here?" asked Freddie as he pulled out the spare clips for his and Carly's weapons.

"Of course I do, where else would she be?" asked Carly as Freddie handed her the spare Colt clips and a fanny pack.

"I don't know, I've just got a very bad feeling about what's waiting for us in there." said Freddie as he loaded his own fanny pack with his spare clips.

"We're going to find her in there, Freddie, one of us has to hope!" said Carly.

"I know. I guess I'm just worried...for ALL of us." said Freddie as him and Carly walked into the library as Mikhail watched from above.

"I can't do much, but I have to try something..." said Mikhail to himself as he disappeared.

As Freddie and Carly walked into the library, they noticed something wasn't right. The three story library's lights were all off, they hadn't seen anyone go in or come out of the building, and the entrance hall carried traces of a familiar smell.

"...I think I'm going to be SICK..." said Carly as she covered her mouth.

"Dear God...just WHO are we dealing with?!" asked a shocked Freddie as he took a look around the hall. The entire entrance hall as well as the balconies on the higher floors were all riddled with bodies, body parts, blood, heads, and several other pieces that made the once proud library look like a morgue.

"Freddie...look..." said a frightened Carly as she pointed to another pentacle on the floor. But unlike the one in Spencer's apartment, this one had runes circling the outside and had a cross painted in the center of it. There was also writing on the inner circle that read:

_Si quis non amat Dominium,_

_Lesum sit anathema maranatha._

"What does it say?" asked Carly.

"I don't know, I've never studied Latin..." said Freddie as Bayonet appeared on the highest balcony.

"IT SAYS 'IF ANYONE DOES NOT LOVE THE LORD JESUS CHRIST, LET HIM BE ACCUSED, O LORD COME, AMEN!!!!" yelled a fanatical Bayonet.

"Who are you?!" demanded Freddie as he pulled out his gun.

"I am Teh Order's trash man! I clean meh face with teh blood o' heathens!!!! I am teh right hand of Father Flamel, teh Head o' Teh Order! I AM--" yelled Bayonet as he leaped from the balcony and hovered before landing and finishing, "--Bayonet."

"Were you...Were you the one that killed Spencer and our parents?!" asked a nervous Freddie.

"Aye, lad. They had to die so that ya could come with me." said Bayonet.

"But why?! Why did all of these people have to die?!" said a frightened Carly.

"Teh only people I kill are demons an' heathens! I killed yer parents and yer brother so that you'd have nowhere else to go. Yer so-called escape ends here!" said Bayonet.

"You're not a trash man, you're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" said a now angry Freddie.

"Ya sound jus' like yer mother did...RIGHT BEFORE I SLASHED HER THROAT!!!!" said Bayonet as he pulled a blade from his sleeve.

"...You...YOU MONSTER!!!!!!" yelled Freddie as he shot Bayonet in both of his knees.

"...Freddie..." said a very nervous Carly.

"TELL ME, WHERE THE HELL IS SAM?!" growled Freddie as he pressed the barrel of his gun against Bayonet's head.

"Oh-ho! Passionate lad, aren't ya?!" said an excited Bayonet as Carly walked up and pressed the barrel of her gun against his heart.

"...You killed Spencer and their parents, so we want to know--DID YOU KILL SAM?!!!" growled Carly as she clicked the hammer back on her gun.

"She's safe at our facility in Silent Hill, across Toluca Lake in Shepherd's Glen." said Bayonet.

"That's not far from here, about two hours tops." said Freddie as he put his gun in his holster.

"Like I'd honestly let ya two go there!" said Bayonet as he raised the blade in his right hand.

"GO TO HELL!!!" yelled Carly as she shot Bayonet in the heart at point blank range, blowing out a good portion of the chest area near his heart.

"...Wow..." said a nervous Freddie.

"I can't believe I just did that..." said Carly as she put her gun in her holster.

"You had to, otherwise he would've killed you." reasoned Freddie as they prepared to leave. As soon as they got to the door, the security gate came crashing down, locking them in.

"Ya stupid, gullible heathens!! YA THINK I CAN DIE THAT EASILY?!!!!!" yelled Bayonet as he glowed a bright light before hovering over the ground, descending as the light died down. As he descended, his hood floated back to reveal his face. Appearing 19 in age, with shoulder-length dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and several scars across his face.

"...But how...I killed you..." said a frightened Carly as she collapsed.

"Carly...wake up..." said a nervous Freddie as he caught her and Bayonet started walking towards them.

"YE'RE GONNA DIE NOW, YA HEATHENS!!!!" yelled Bayonet as he pulled out two blades from his sleeves. As soon as he did, a very loud air raid siren began to sound.

"...What...What the hell?!!" screamed Freddie as he grabbed his head.

"No...Stay outta meh mind..." said Bayonet as he dropped his blades and grabbed his head in agony.

"C-Carly..." whispered Freddie as he collapsed.

"D-Damn you...Mikhail..." whispered Bayonet as he barely grabbed Carly and disappeared.

As soon as Bayonet disappeared, the entire library began to change. The walls turned to rust-covered chain link fence, some of the lights came crashing down while others were hanging by a single wire, the floor turned to rusted steel, and finally, someone placed a flashlight near Freddie's hand before whispering, "It's begun..." and disappearing.

Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Otherworld.

I tried to make this chapter interesting, but it feels like I failed. The scene between Mikhail and Bayonet could've been developed more.

Carly is scary in this chapter. I couldn't really decide who I wanted to shoot Bayonet, so while I decided to have him push both their buttons, I thought it should be Carly who shot Bayonet because of where she gets kidnapped.

And yes, Freddie is alone for now. Still deciding on WHERE to put Sam's sister Melanie in this story...not sure yet.

Side note, I did misspell Kohta Hirano's name in the first two chapters. Alas, typos exist...lol.

Bonus: Go to YouTube and search for Hellsing OVA I: Alucard VS. Alexander Anderson to see Bayonet's inspiration in action.

Also, go to DeviantART and search for Hellsing Pentagram to see the inspiration for the ones described in this story.


End file.
